shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost D. Derek
Introduction "You don't know who you're dealing with, do you? I'm going to be the next Pirate King, and once I do, you better watch out." -Derek to Commadore Smoker Ghost D. Derek is an orphan that was raised in Sabaody Archipelago. He was educated and trained by former first mate of the Roger Pirates, Silvers Rayleigh. Derek a rookie that aims to be the next pirate king. He is the current captain of the Bladestorm Pirates. Appearance Derek wears a navy blue headband with a matching jacket. He has a white shirt underneath his jacket. He has wears dark red leather pants with a leather belt and a Shanadian Decorated Cloth around his waist. He also has medium brown leather boots with matching bracers. After the timeskip, Derek had changed his look only a bit. He now wears a bandana with a blue and white zebra pattern. His jacket's inside also has the same design. He also has medium brown leather gloves. Derek wears navy blue pants too. He also gained a scar cross his right cheek. In both however, he has Blonde, short hair with sky blue eyes, a skinny, but toned physique. He also has a tattoo of a phoenix to represent himself. Personality Derek is a guy that has always yearned for adventure, allowing him to get excited each time an adventure arises. He is also naive, since he is a teenager. He is a carefree, comforting individual. During combat however, he has developed a philosophy of a true king protects his people. He is a pacifist for he refuses to kill his opponents. Abilities and Powers Agility Derek's strong point, other then the Will of D. and his Haki. When it comes to speed, Derek can go to the speed of sound level during his flight. When it comes to ground level however, Derek can only go three fourth's of that speed. His Reflexes alone make him even more formidable, being able to catch a bullet with just only his teeth. Derek is also very flexible, being able to perform many cartwheels and handstands as well as bend back to where both his hands and feet touch the ground while his back is arched. Strength Derek's Strength might not be as strong as others, but it surpasses the average human. He is able to punch through walls, lift things four times is weight, and even break through steel restriants. Endurance Derek's endurance is higher that the average human's, being able to withstand a cannonball blow and still fight. Stamina wise, he can fight for three days straight until he gets exhausted. It is a testament of his training with Silvers Rayleigh. An example of this was when he fought his first brutal battle against Commodore Smoker, taking three stab wounds to the abdomen, two at his left thigh, and having his left shoulder broken. However, this didn't stop him from performing his Stardust Mortar Blast, leading to a stalemate. Knife Play Derek is very skilled with knives, using one, two, or many knives. He can throw knives with great accuracy, using his high speed to quickly retrieve it. Kenbunshoku Haki Derek is very experienced in this Haki. He can detect the pressence of others as well as predict the moves of others, to an extent. He is able to see something coming a mile and a half away. He can also see five minutes into the future. Haoshoku Haki Derek is one of the people that are blessed with this haki. He is very familiar with it, but hasn't have full control of it. He is capable of enhancing his attacks with it as well as bypass a df that provides protection. He can only provide armor to a certain part of his body, causing him to be wide open in other areas. Devil Fruit Derek has the Sutadasuto Sutadasuto no Mi. This allows him to make his body, make, or form stardust. More info on the Sutadasuto Sutadasuto no Mi. History Coming soon... Category:Bladestorm Pirate Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Knife User Category:Will of D. Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Captain Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User